The Return of Billie
by ChrissyAllora
Summary: After years had past since the last time she has seen the Charmed Ones, Billie now resides in Pasadena, California. Here she created a new life for herself in hopes that her past won't meet up with her. But everything changes when the Charmed Ones show up at her door step.
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost five years since Billie had ran away from the Halliwell sisters and starting her new life in Pasadena, California. Here. she goes by the name "Penny". Billie had created a complete back-story for this Penny character. From favorite childhood vacations to previous relations she had with other people. She had everything planned out for Penny, except for a last name of course, but no one seems to ask her for her last name, so she doesn't bother with it for now. She was pretty happy with her new life, not much to complain about except for sometimes annoying neighbors Sheldon and Leonard, and that she has to consistently limit her magic, which sucked.

* * *

Billie was walking up the stairs to her apartment after a long day of work at the Cheesecake Factory. _"I wish this damn elevator would work. It's been broken since forever."_ she thought to herself. She had finally made it to her floor when she saw one of her neighbors walking inside his apartment.

"Hey Penny." Leonard said with a far too happy grin on his face.

"Oh hey Leonard. What's up?" Billie replied trying to force herself to smile. She was far too tired from working all day to be as cheerful as Leonard.

"Uh nothing really. Oh um hey, wanna join us tonight for Chinese? Unless you have plans then that is." Leonard said nervously.

"Sure sweetie." Billie said trying to be Penny's ever so often cheerfulness. One of the few things that she kinda hates about her alter ego. "But let me go shower and change first, I just got off from work and..."

"Yeah. Oh, yeah, of course go right ahead." Leonard said cutting her off. "I'll add your usual to the order."

"Okay, sounds good." Billie said starting to head into her apartment.

"Good. See you in like a while." Leonard said backing into his apartment. Bumping on the threshold on the way in. Giving a faint "Ouch." Hoping that she didn't hear.

"See you later Leonard." Billie said chuckling a small amount at this weird physicist.

Billie then went in her apartment and started to get ready for her regular Friday night for Chinese food and Vintage Game Night.

* * *

"Guys! Guys! Come in here quick!" Paige shouted making her voice audible threw out the entire manor.

"What's going on!?" Yelled Piper as she and Phoebe ran into the attic.

Paige didn't answer at first, but her face was light up with excitement and joy. She was huddled over a map and holding a Scrying Crystal and one of Billie's wigs.

"Paige? What's going on? What happened?" Questioned Phoebe.

"I found her... Guys, I found her!" said Paige.

"Found who sweetie?" Asked Piper as she and Phoebe was walking closer to Paige.

"I found Billie!"

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for reading my first mash-up. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, look forward to more later on. If you would like to request somethings to happen in later chapters let me know and I'll do the best I can to please you.**

**~Christine (ChrissyAllora)**


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Paige, you really found Billie?" Asked Phoebe shocked.

"Yes, yes I think so." Paige replied.

"That's wonderful Paige, we have to go see her right away!"

"Yeah, I was just thinking that!"

"Hold up you two." Piper interrupted. "We just can't Orb to her, that's insane."

"Then what do you suppose we do then?" Paige asked.

"We drive there. It might be longer but it's better than risking getting caught if she is around mortals."

"You're right. So we better hurry then. I can't wait to see her!" Phoebe said.

* * *

Billie let out a deep breath. _"Another Friday night of Chinese food and Video Games. I need to find other friends to hang out with so I'm not stuck doing the same things every night for the rest of my life." _She exited her apartment and headed to the one across the hall. Waiting a second before knocking on the door. Within seconds Leonard opened the door.

"Hey Penny." Leonard said looking dreamily at her.

"Hi Leonard..." Billie said looking past him.

"Oh right, come in, come in!" He said blushing.

"Thanks." Billie said then moved past him making her way into the apartment.

"Oh hello there Penny" said Sheldon. He was sitting in his usual spot.

"Hey Sheldon." Billie said in a particular sour tone. She was getting a feeling that something was going to happen, and that feeling feeling distracted her from keeping up with this 'Penny' act.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon said standing up. "You're acting rather odd. Not the usual up beat Penny we know."

_"Damn, this guy is too smart for his own good." _Billie thought. _"Gotta not slip up again."_

"Penny?" Sheldon said again. "Did you hear me? You know how I don't like to repeat myself."

"Oh yeah sweetie, I'm fine." Billie said smiling. "Just have some stuff on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?" Leonard said as Billie sat down.

"Nah, I'm good. Hey, where is Raj and Howard? I'm starving." Billie said quickly in order to change the subject.

"Oh, they're on their way. They should be here soon." Leonard said.

And as if it was planned Raj and Howard came through the door, food in hand.

* * *

The night was almost over. The guys where in the middle of playing Megaman while Billie watched.

"Penny, I can't believe you didn't want to play, this is awesome!" Said Howard really enthusiastic.

"I'm fine." Billie replied.

Soon after the there was a knock at the door making Leonard pause the game.

"COME ON MAN! WE WERE RIGHT ABOUT TO BEAT THE BOSS!" shouted Howard very angrily.

"Hold on a minute, there's someone at the door." Leonard said.

Leonard opened up the door and talked to the people at the door.

"Oh no... not today. Please not today." Without even looking, and just by the sound of the voices Billie knew who was at the door.

"Penny, are you okay?" Sheldon said almost sounding sympathetic.

"Billie? Billie, is that really you?" Phoebe said.

The Charmed Ones walked into the apartment. Billie stood up, moving away from the seats and the table. To shocked to do anything else except try to put as much distance away from them and her as possible. She knew something bad was going to happen today, she just knew it.

"Ummm excuse me who's Billie? Penny do you know these people?" Leonard said.

The guys where almost as shocked as Billie was. Not after a few moments after that, the sisters engulfed Billie in a huge hug. There was a huge chaos of talking in the room after words. Questions of where she has been all this time from the sisters, and questions of what was going on and who 'Billie' was.

Billie didn't know what was going to happen next, all that she know is that she has a lot of explaining to do. _"This is going to suck."_


	3. Chapter 3

Billie was stunned. She was utterly shocked that the Charmed Ones where here! In Leonard's and Sheldon's apartment!

"What are you doing here?!" Billie exclaimed.

"We came here for you sweetie," Piper said concerning while placing a hand on Billie's shoulder.

"Penny, you know how I don't like to repeat myself," said Sheldon. "but, what is going on here?"

"Why do they keep calling you 'Penny'?" asked Paige.

"And why do they keep calling you 'Billie'?" Leonard said while coming to Billie's side.

The whole room became silent. Everyone's eyes on Billie. She didn't know what to do or even what to say. She tried to come up with a lie like she would always do to cover up her tracks. Although, her mind is blank. There was only one thing she could do, but that could just lead her into more mess.

"Look." Billie began to say, "I need to tell you the truth." Her voice was quiet. She was really regretting this.

Before she could speak again Piper freezes the room "I hope your not doing what I think you're doing."

"What do you expect me to do!" Billie yelled. "You barged into my friends apartment calling me 'Billie' they don't know you, they'll want answers from me!"

"Well you can't just expose magic, especially not expose yourself." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, they'll think your nuts as well." stated Paige.

"Well it's too late now. You kinda blew it for me don't you think? Why didn't you scents if anyone was in the room with me before you came barging in?"

"To be honest," Paige said guiltily. "I got so excited that I forgot..."

"Paige!" Phoebe and Piper exclaimed simultaneously.

"Sorry!" Paige said in defense.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige where about to start arguing about how she had to be more careful, until Billie interrupted.

"Guys! We have no time for this now. You can talk about that later. I'm telling these guys the truth. Like it or not. Piper unfreeze them."

"Honey, trust us, you should not do this. You could face massive consequences if you tell them the truth." Piper said.

"Piper, please." Billie said sighing.

Piper hesitated, but eventually unfreezing the boys. They looked stunned after being frozen. As if they knew something strange happened to them. All was dismissed a moment later once they looked at Billie once more for answers.

"Penny, please explain who these people are and why they are calling you Billie." Leonard said this time, more curious then ever and also a bit annoyed.

"Leonard, Raj, Howard, Sheldon.." Billie said slowly then taking a breath. "This is Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell. They are calling me Billie because that's my name, not Penny."

"What are you saying Penn-Billie?" Howard questioned worriedly.

"What I'm saying is..."

"Billie don't do this." said Phoebe.

Billie ignored her. "What I'm saying is, my real name is Billie Jenkins, and I'm a witch."

The whole room was hung in silence. With Billie's last words hanging in the air.

_"I'm a witch."_

**~Sorry guys that I've been away for such a long time. School is back in session and I've just had a lot on my plate. Tell me how you're enjoying the story so far.~**


	4. Chapter 4

The was a chilling silence in the room. No one said anything for a moment. Then, the boys all looked at each other and started to laugh simultaneously.

"Hey what's so funny?" Billie said, feeling like she was just insulted.

"Well Penny," Sheldon said, "that's preposterous. There's no such thing as magic."

Raj leaned over and whispered something in Howard's ear, wanting him to speak for him. "Yeah, Penny, are you dunk?" he said while the four of them started to laugh again.

"I'm not crazy! Guys I'm telling you the truth." Billie shouted.

"Oh no of course not, Penny." Leonard said chuckling.

"That's it, I'm out of here." Billie said storming out. When she slammed the door on her way out, books on the bookshelf flew off the shelves.

"Billie wait!" Yelled Phoebe as she ran after her with Paige following behind.

"This is not good." Piper said to herself, then going to head after her sisters and Billie.

"I wonder what that was all about," said Raj "Do you guys have any idea?"

"I think they're all crazy," stated Sheldon "maybe we should get them tested."

"I doubt that they're actually crazy Sheldon," said Leonard "but it seemed that Penny and those other women truly believe that they're witches or at least believe in witches and magic as a whole."

"Preposterous." He said in response.

"Sheldon, you're a man of science, so maybe there is a possibility that there is a type of science that no one has ever considered before, and would mean that what Penny is saying is true."

"Leonard, stop trying to humor yourself, there is no possibility of magic to exist, maybe you should be tested as well."

"Sheldon, no one has to be tested."

"All I'm saying is that maybe we can keep an eye on them, how else would you explain the books falling so suddenly off the shelf?"

"It could have been the wind, or maybe a small earthquake. We are in California after all Leonard."

"Sheldon, it was neither of those and you know it."

"He could be right Sheldon. Plus I wouldn't mind watching her" Howard chimed in and chuckling to himself at the end.

"Ugh. fine," Sheldon said not amused.

"Looks like we're now detectives." Raj said which just got a stare from the others in response.

"Billie, what where you thinking?!" shouted Piper, while walking into Billie's apartment.

"She wasn't thinking, that's the problem." Paige said.

"You're right, I wasn't. What did you expect me to do? You barge in on my new life and just-just ruined it!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you know you can't tell mortals about magic." Phoebe said placing a hand on Billie's shoulder. Only to get it brushed off in response.

"Well it's too late for that don't you think? I have to explain myself and my past now thanks to you guys."

"They're not going to believe you. Didn't you see them laughing at you? They'll think you're completely nuts." said Paige.

"Well, I'm just going to make them believe me then."

**Sorry, this is such a sort chapter guys, I haven't found inspiration to write this chapter about. Give me a suggestion in the comments of what you'll like to see in the up coming chapters. If I don't have ideas, it may take more time to get you guys more. Anyway thank you for sticking with me all this time, I appreciate it so much you have no idea. Until next chapter! **

**~ChrissyAllora **


End file.
